Ah! Keiichi Gets a Devil!
by Lishus Chiapet
Summary: After the angel eater incident, Hild realizes a very important thing – Keiichi can support angels. Would he be able to support a devil?
1. Chapter 1

_Foreword: Special Thanks to Davner and mjnousak for inspiring me to write this story._

_I got my idea from mjnousak's story: "Ah! Keiichi Gets an Angel! so go and read it if you have not._

Disclaimer: OMG/AMG does not belong to me. All rights belong to Kosuke Fujishima.

**Ah! My Goddess!: Ah! Keiichi Gets a Devil!**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Visitor**

Prologue

Hild sat in her throne with a bored expression. She was trying to come up with a brilliant scheme to defeat the Norns and Keiichi. The even thought of Keiichi made Hild furious. _How does he manage to keep beating me, the all-powerful Daimakaicho? _Hild had reviewed her latest defeat with the angel eater and knew her problem was Keiichi. That puny mortal was full of surprises.

"Ugh!" She sighed in exasperation. Her devil rose from her back and floated horizontally with her hand under her chin.

"Even though he beat us it was fun. I mean, he was so hot when he and Lind's angel used a level 5 ice spell on the angel eater." Hild's devil had a low and seductive voice similar to Hild's voice.

"We are trying to get rid of him, not admire him," Hild interjected.

Her devil sighed. "But he's kind of dreamy and surprisingly strong. I mean, he was able to support an angel. If only he were a demon."

An idea popped into Hild's mind. It was so crazy it might just work. Why hadn't she thought of this?

"You are a genius," Hild said to her devil. Her devil smiled. Since she was bonded to Hild, she knew what Hild was thinking.

"You'll be okay sharing space with another devil right?" Hild smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well of course. This will be the most fun we've had in ages." Her devil replied with an evil smile.

Two months later…

Hild emerged from the floorboards in Keiichi's room. He was snoring peacefully. Hild's two devils appeared and gave each other a hug. They exchanged parting words and then the new devil floated over to Keiichi. Hild and her devil nodded at the new devil and then started the enchantment.

...

Keiichi stirred from his dreams and noticed his arm he was holding someone. _I must be dreaming that I'm sleeping with Belldandy. _Keiichi slightly opened his eyes and saw two beautiful hazel eyes looking back at him with a look of amusement. _Hazel eyes?_ He opened his eyes fully, realized he was cuddled up with someone who was definitely not Belldandy, and saw that she was staring right at him.

"AH!" he scrambled to the corner of the room. The girl floated upright, stretched, and yawned. She had no legs, and a purple cloth covered her in a fashion similar to that of World of Elegance's. Her hair flowed toward the ground and looked like a stream of moonlight. Her skin was dark, like Urd's skin, and her face looked sort of familiar.

"I slept with an angel?" He asked incredulously.

The dark angel floated toward him, bent over, and looked straight into Keiichi's eyes. He blushed because the dark angel's face was inches from his. The dark angel stroked his cheek and spoke in a low and seductive voice.

"Actually, you just slept with the sexiest **devil** in the universe. My name is Dark Radiance, and starting today I'm YOUR devil. Consider yourself the luckiest mortal ever. Hild showed me a picture of you, but you are way more attractive in person." She moved closer so that their noses were almost touching. Keiichi's face flushed a deep red. He scrambled to the other corner of the room.

"Hild sent you?!"

"Why yes, and she gave me explicit instructions to fulfill your earthly desires." Keiichi groaned. It was Peorth all over again except this time with an egotistic devil.

...

Belldandy looked up from the soup she was stirring to the clock.

"Oh! Keiichi wanted me to wake him so he won't be late to class!" She started walking down the hallway to his room, but before she got to the door Keiichi burst out of the room and ran straight into her. They landed on the ground with Keiichi on top of Belldandy.

"Ah! Belldandy!" Keiichi blushed.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy asked (also blushing), "Are you alright?" His expression before he had burst out of the room surprised her.

Keiichi replied, "I-"

"Skuld missile!" Keiichi and Belldandy looked to the right and saw a tiny missile flying straight at Keiichi. Belldandy started to chant a barrier spell but a strange dark angel appeared and deflected the missile right back at Skuld.

"Eeeeek!" BOOM.

Half of the temple disintegrated, and a disoriented and burnt Skuld sat in the middle of the crater made by the tiny missile.

"Skuuuullllddd!" Urd yelled.

...

"I'm so glad we can all have breakfast together," said Belldandy up from the soup she was stirring.

No one replied. Skuld was sitting there with an indignant look on her face while Urd was practically crackling with electricity. She was glaring at Skuld with a very intense expression. When the missile had exploded, Urd's room, the potions, and the priceless potion ingredients, all disintegrated with the rest of the house, so Urd was very very, VERY angry at Skuld. They had repaired the house, but the rare potion ingredients were unsalvageable. The only reason she hadn't unleashed her wrath on Skuld was Belldandy, who after realizing the angel was a devil that had bonded to Keiichi, decided there would be no fighting until this problem was sorted out. And her decision was final.

Belldandy looked over at Keiichi who was still being fussed over by his devil. She was practically smothering him with attention. Belldandy could guess what the devil was saying.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dark Radiance.

"Yes, for the last time, yes, I'm okay," Keiichi replied looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh, good!" she hugged Keiichi, who blushed.

Belldandy managed to suppress her jealousy because that devil had just saved Keiichi's life, but she was having a difficult time especially since the devil kept on fussing over Keiichi even though he wasn't scratched at all.

"Okay, soups ready," she said. She poured the soup into bowls and passed it to everyone. They all thanked her except for Urd, who was still crackling with electricity.

"Mmm, it's very good Belldandy," said Keiichi smiling at her. He always managed to make her happy. "I'm glad!" she smiled. She sat down at the table.

"Keiiicchhii, I want some," Dark Radiance said seductively. She opened her mouth. Keiichi, still very uncomfortable, got his spoon and fed her some.

"Mmm, it IS good," she said. She smiled at Keiichi.

Belldandy was almost crackling with electricity herself at this point.

"So Keiichi, what exactly is going on here?" she asked, the jealousy slightly seeping out. Keiichi, too dense to notice, rubbed his head, and said, "Actually, I'm not exactly sure. I just know that I'm bonded to Dark Radiance." Urd, distracted from her anger, looked over at the angel for the first time.

"I'm going to guess Hild sent you," Urd said to Dark Radiance. Skuld looked up from her soup.

"Yeah, she used to be Hild's devil," Keiichi said. He blinked. _How do I know that?_

"HILD's DEVIL?" yelled Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld in unison. Just then someone knocked on the door. Urd walked over to the door, opened it, and froze.

"Urd!" Hild said cheerfully. She hugged Urd, walked in, ("Hello everyone!") and then sat down at the table. Dark Radiance waved at Hild, who smiled and said, "Radiance, I trust you've settled in well?" Dark Radiance nodded. Urd recovered, turned around, and said icily, "Hild, what are you doing here?"

"Mother, what are you doing here," Hild corrected. Belldandy put a bowl in front of Hild. She believed in hospitality even with the worst of enemies.

"My, Belldandy, it has been a while. How have you been doing?" asked Hild.

"Fine, thank you," said Belldandy in a steely voice. Hild looked over to Skuld.

"Oh, and Skuld, I trust you've jumped to new levels in magic thanks to your angel?" Hild looked over at Skuld. "Y-yes," Skuld replied. Hild then looked back to Urd, who was glaring daggers at her.

"Hild! You have some big explaining to do," said Urd. Hild ignored Urd and looked over to Keiichi. "Keiichi dear, how have you been?" Keiichi, lost in thought and looking quite angry, finally talked.

"Hild, I really have no idea why you bonded me to Dark Radiance, but I'm thankful you did, because now I can hold my weight and stop you the next time you attack us." He looked Hild straight in the eyes.

"Wow, Keiichi, you get more and more attractive every time I see you," Hild gushed, "and I'm glad you want to stay bonded with Radiance, because you will never, ever be free of her. Consider yourself half-demon." Belldandy's eyes widened. "Wait, what do you mean he will never be free of Dark Radiance?" Hild, gazing at Keiichi, replied, "Oh yes, I came here to tell you that Radiance is fully bonded to your soul. You are now linked with Radiance at the same spiritual level as Belldandy and Holybell." Hild smiled. "Radiance is a part of you now." She looked from Keiichi to Belldandy.

"So Belldandy, how will you handle another woman in Keiichi's life?"

…

Author notes:

This is my very first fanfic, and feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

_Foreword: Special thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and/or put a review on my story._

_I am definitely going to finish this story, so to all of you HIATUS-HATERS, don't be worried._

_As for the frequency of uploads, I will be posting a chapter every week._

**Ah! My Goddess!: Ah! Keiichi Gets a Devil!**

**Chapter 2**

**First Day**

Thunder clapped even though it was the middle of the day. Skuld let out a sigh of relief. Hild departed without any incident, but she somehow still managed to leave a sense of dread and darkness in the air. But she was gone and that's what mattered.

"Ugh!" Urd stood up. She tromped out of the kitchen. Silence. Then Keiichi stood up.

"I'm going to have a talk with Dark Radiance." He walked out.

Skuld watched him leave and then looked at Belldandy. She was sitting there with a pale face.

"Big Sis are you alright?" Skuld asked.

Belldandy snapped out of her trance and smiled weakly.

"I'll be okay... I'm going to go take a walk." She got up and walked out.

Skuld sighed again.

...

Urd sighed._ I'm going to have to double my efforts now and plan smarter. But how do I beat someone that is literally attached to Keiichi?_

Urd's face darkened.

_Dark Radiance was Hild's devil according to Keiichi... Who knows what she has up her sleeve._

"Well I might as well make some potions that may come of use later," she paused. Her face darkened. "Skuuullllddddd!" She dashed of her room.

...

Keiichi walked into his room and slid the paper door shut.

"Dark Radiance, come out." She arose from Keiichi's back and floated in front of him.

"Yes Keiichi? Something seems to be troubling you." She said with a concerned look.

"I'm going to get straight to the point. If you hurt any one of my family, I will kill you." Keiichi said with a serious expression.

"I can understand your distrust in me, but give me a chance to prove myself to you." She floated closer to him.

"Keiiiichi, I exist for the sole purpose of pleasing you," she floated even closer.

"Stop." He glared at her with a penetrating glare. "Drop the act. I know you are here to ruin things." Radiance floated backwards and folded her arms over her chest.

"On the contrary. Hild doesn't hate you. She kind of likes you. So, she sent me as a gift to you for being the only mortal to ever beat her. And you beat her more than once at that. However, just because she likes you, it doesn't mean she's going to stop hating Belldandy. And so, she came up with me, something to reward you but spite Belldandy at the same time. Think of me as a present for you and a curse for Belldandy."

Keiichi sighed. _So that's the reason._

"Well, how about you reward me by not bothering Belldandy?"

"That's the thing, Keiichi. Me being here is what's bothering Belldandy. You just don't get it. You will never be alone with Belldandy because I will always be with you." She rested her head on his chest.

"But that's not so bad is it?"

Keiichi pushed her away.

"Just don't do anything that will hurt Belldandy."

He slid the door open and walked out.

He walked into the kitchen and looked at the time.

"Shoot. I have an exam right now!" He grabbed his keys and then ran over to Urd's room. "Urd have you seen Belldandy?" He opened her door. The room looked very empty especially with all the potion ingredients missing. _She is probably punishing Skuld right now._

He then ran to Skuld's room. He opened the door. It was empty.

Keiichi ran outside._ I hope Belldandy is alright._

...

Belldandy stared across the water. She was holding on to the rail of a boat. The ocean always calmed her down, but this time it only helped a little. Hild's words kept repeating in her mind. She felt angry at Hild. _No, I mustn't feel these dark emotions._ She gazed at a cloud. It looked like a spoon. It reminded Belldandy of earlier that day when Keiichi fed Dark Radiance. _He's never fed me before._ She clenched her fists on the rail so that it crumpled.

"Belldandy!"

She thought she heard Keiichi's voice.

"Belldandy!"

She looked to the left. Keiichi was running on the docks. He ran onto the boat and ran up to her. He huffed.

"Keiich-?" She turned toward him, and all of a sudden, was wrapped in his arms. She blushed. All of her dark emotions left her instantly.

"Belldandy, are you alright?" Keiichi hugged her tighter. "I was worried about you when you disappeared suddenly."

"I'm alright… Oh Keiichi!" She hugged him back. "I felt so angry and jealous I didn't know what to do." She blinked. Keiichi felt different...

"It's going to be alright Belldandy. Besides, now I'll be able to use magic and help fight whenever Hild does something crazy. And I can control when I let Dark Radiance out so she won't always be around right?"

Belldandy hugged him tighter. "Thanks Keiichi, you always manage to make me feel better." He smiled. "Belldandy…"

_I feel like I could stay here forever. Just me and Keiichi…_ She felt Dark Radiance rise from his back.

"Keiichi don't you have a test right now?" They both let go of each other. Belldandy felt a burst of anger.

"Oh yeah," said Keiichi, "But its already over by now." _Isn't there something else today also?_ Belldandy gasped.

"Keiichi, we have a lecture after the test too!" Keiichi smacked his forehead.

"I forgot! And it's on the stuff on the test in two days!"

They both ran to Keiichi's Beemer.

...

Skuld smiled. She transported to a party place for children and was hiding in a ball-pit._ Urd will never think to look here! It's a good thing I studied up on how to use magic to prevent myself from being detected._ She shuddered. _If I hadn't I would be dead right now. Hehe. The only way she would find me is by looking through every building in the whole city, but even then, she would fail. I'm such a genius!_

Meanwhile,

Urd flew over town. _Skuld learned how to hide herself with magic?_

"All well, I guess I ll just wait her out. I wonder what's on TV right now?"

She turned around and flew home.

_She is so going to get it when she arrives home… that is if she comes home._

…

Keiichi furiously scribbled notes. He looked over at Belldandy. She was sitting there absorbing everything like a sponge.

_"Keiiichiiii. I'm bored."_ said Dark Radiance in Keiichi's mind.

"Yah!" He jumped up. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it Morisato?" his teacher drawled. It sounded like his nose was plugged when he talked. "I'm guessing you just realized there is a test in two days on all this content. Well, if you would stop being an old cat lady, then you wouldn't have this problem, right?"

"I-"

"Anyways, back on topic…" his teacher interrupted. Keiichi scratched his head. _An old cat lady?_

Then he looked down at his shirt. His eyes bulged. Belldandy giggled.

"Keiichi, your shirt is so cute!" she said.

His shirt had a basket full of really adorable kittens with round eyes. Keiichi groaned.

_"Playing with kittens? Hahaha, priceless!"_ Keiichi realized it was Dark Radiance talking to him in his mind.

_Dark Radiance. Could you please stop distracting me? And I didn't know we can mentally talk to each oth- Argh! I need to focus. Just don't say anything for the rest of class. You really freaked me out._

_"Fine…But come on, you have to admit your shirt is just so adorable!"_

Keiichi sighed.

…

The bell ringed.

"Class dismissed!"

Keiichi packed up his stuff and stood up. As he was about to walk out the door, his teacher talked.

"Morisato, I'm going to expect you to study a lot before the test. You've missed a lot of classes this semester. Is everything going alright?" he started erasing the board.

"Yeah, everything's alright. I'll try to not miss class as much." replied Keiichi.

"Good. Okay, have a nice day. Oh, and I like your shirt. I have a bunch of cats myself." Keiichi blinked.

"Uh, thanks. Have a nice day."

"Bye Professor Ozaki," said Belldandy.

They walked out.

As they walked out of the campus, people smirked, gossiped, laughed, and cooed at Keiichi's shirt.

He had never felt more embarrassed.

"MO-REE-SAW-TOE!" Keiichi turned around to see Tamiya and Otaki running up to him.

"Morisato, there is a big race next week, you need to… what are you wearing?" said Otaki.

Tamiya looked closely at the shirt. His eyes went wide, and then they narrowed into slits.

"KEIICHI MORISATO. HOW DARE YOU WEAR SUCH A UNMANLY SHIRT AT SCHOOL! THIS WILL RUIN THE IMAGE OF THE AUTO CLUB." He grabbed Keiichi's wrist and swung him around by the arm.

"Tamiya! Let me explain!" Keiichi managed to yell while being swung around like a doll.

"Tamiya, please put Keiichi down, he could get hurt!" said Belldandy. Just then, someone talked.

"Well this is an interesting sight."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Tamiya put Keiichi down. Only one person had that cocky voice.

It was Ayoshima, probably one of the only people that Belldandy disliked. Tamiya's eyes narrowed.

"I just came to tell you guys that I will be competing in the race next week… are those kittens? On your shirt?... Bwahahah!... Uh...I mean. Seriously Keiichi, how do you expect to keep a babe like Belldandy with that type of fashion?"

One of the girls with him said, "Well I think it's cute." She walked over to Keiichi and put her arm around him.

"I mean, he's confident in his manliness that he walks around with an adorable cat shirt."

Ayoshima almost fell over. He recovered, then noticed the rain. Dark clouds covered the entire sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance. The girl that had her arm wrapped around Keiichi suddenly froze. Her face turned white. She screamed and ran toward the parking lot.

All of a sudden, the storm disappeared and the sun shone down.

"Um, what just happened?" asked Keiichi. Ayoshima, trying to show off, said, "Clearly she has a fear of lightning, or more specifically lightning-a-phobia." His posse of girls all cooed, "Ayoshima you are so smart." He smiled.

"See you around Keiichi." He walked off with the girls following close at his heels. "Strange weather, huh ladies?" he said as he got further away.

Keiichi knew the storm was from Belldandy but he didn't know why that girl freaked out.

He then noticed Dark Radiance was laughing inside him.

_Dark Radiance, what did you do?_

_"Oh nothing, just planted some scary pictures in her mind. HAHAHA her face was priceless!"_

_Well I hope she's okay._

_"She is definitely not okay. She made a move on you and totally failed! HAHA I'm awesome."_

_But you didn't mentally damage her or something right?_

_"No, it was harmless. Why are you worrying about that girl anyways? You don't even know her."_

_I don't know her, but I don't think she deserves mental damage for making a move on me._

"Keiichi?" Belldandy interrupted his mind conversation.

"Yeah Belldandy?" replied Keiichi.

"You were having a conversation with your devil weren't you?" asked Belldandy.

"Yeah. It's kind of weird." replied Keiichi. "Anyway, let's go home. I'm soaking wet."

Keiichi arrived at his Beemer. Dark Radiance emerged from his back. She floated around it. "Hmm. I'm impressed. You've taken pretty good care of this Beemer, but I think it could use a little power boost." She closed her eyes. The bike shook and glowed a dark color.

"There. I just love over-powered motorcycles."

Keiichi blinked.

"You like motorcycles?" Keiichi asked.

"Yeah, Hild watches a lot of racing competitions with her free time." Dark Radiance replied.

"What is Dark Radiance saying?" asked Belldandy.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I can only hear her just like how I can't hear Holy Bell when she talks to you. Radiance said that she loves motorcycles," said Keiichi.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" said Belldandy.

"Yeah. It was one of the few things I enjoyed when I was in Hild," Dark Radiance admitted, "Anyways, take it for a spin Keiichi. I know you will love it." She hugged him. "Sorry that I went a little overboard with the girl. It's just minor mental damage anyway."

"WHAT?" Keiichi yelled. Dark Radiance laughed.

"Haha, I'm just kidding."

...

Keiichi pulled up at the house. He looked behind him. There were scorch marks for as far as he could see. Flames were still on the road.

"Wow. That was fun!" Keiichi got out of the bike. He helped Belldandy out of the side car.

"What did you think Belldandy? Pretty cool right?"

Belldandy sighed. "Keiichi, that was dangerous."

Keiichi blinked. "I hadn't even thought of that. I'm sorry Belldandy, I'll be more careful next time." Belldandy smiled. "However, it was fun." She started walking to the temple. Keiichi sighed.

Dark Radiance emerged from Keiichi and floated in front of him. "Wow, I'm impressed. You can ride."

Keiichi smiled. "Yeah, I enjoy racing. Thanks for the power boost." He walked towards the house.

Dark Radiance floated there for a second with a curious look on her face, and then followed.

...

Author notes:

Thanksgiving is coming up (whoohoo!) and so I'm going to have more free time.

So, expect at least 2 chapters during this Thanksgiving weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

_Foreword: After writing Chapter 3, I noticed some problems with Chapter 2, so I have re-posted Chapter 2. _

_Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving! I am thankful for longer chapters like this one._

**Ah! My Goddess!: Ah! Keiichi Gets a Devil!**

**Chapter 3**

**First Night**

Keiichi walked into the house. He heard Belldandy chopping some vegetables in the kitchen. He turned to Radiance, who was floating beside him. "Um, the power boost is nice, but could you return my bike back to normal later?"

Radiance smiled.

"I'm guessing you are the type of guy that likes his motorcycle to work through his own merits, and not through others' merits."

"Yeah," Keiichi scratched his head and grinned. Radiance smiled.

"Well I just put a temporary spell on it. I couldn't have done a permanent spell with your energy level, anyways."

Keiichi smiled. "Oh that's good." He walked into the family room.

"Oh, hey Urd."

Urd, wearing panda ears, sat in front of the TV. "Hey Keiichi. YES! PANDA-SMASH!" She punched the air above her.

Radiance floated next to Urd and looked at the TV. Then she turned around with her arms folded across her chest.

"Wait, why didn't you tell me to change it back in the first place?"

Keiichi sighed as he sat down. "I was trying to help Belldandy relax by showing that having you do magic helped me have fun, but apparently it didn't work. I thought she would enjoy the ride, but instead she didn't."

"Well it is obvious she acted that way because she was jealous." Urd said, still facing the TV.

"COME ON COME ON COME ON! UGH! I HATE CLIFFHANGER EPISODES!" she turned off the TV and then faced Keiichi.

"I bet your devil was hugging your back the whole time." She glared at Dark Radiance.

Keiichi blinked.

"Now that I think about it, she was. " he looked at Dark Radiance, who smiled innocently. "What? Keiichi, she can't seriously be jealous over a silly little thing like that."

Urd sighed. "She was jealous, and I know what will make her feel better." She smiled mischievously at Keiichi.

"I'll be right back." She stood up and walked out.

Keiichi groaned. She's probably making another love potion.

"Keiichi, Skuld, Urd! Dinners ready!"

Belldandy said from the kitchen.

...

"Where is Skuld? I hope she's alright," said Belldandy as she sat down at the table.

Urd put her chopsticks down. "She is still hiding. I tried everything, but somehow she figured out how to hide herself."

Belldandy's eyes widened. "What?" She closed her eyes. "Where could she be?"

Keiichi picked up a piece of meat and put it in his mouth. Where would I go if I were a young teenage girl hiding from Urd's wrath?

_"She's probably fine."_

"YAH!" Keiichi threw his chopsticks in the air. Dark Radiance emerged from his back and caught them expertly.

"Really Keiichi. You need to stop freaking out."

Urd put her hand on her chin.

"What's your devil saying?"

Keiichi scratched his head.

"She said that I need to stop freaking out when she talks in my mind."

Urd eyed Dark Radiance. Keiichi looked at Belldandy still with her eyes closed. She was concentrating all her power. She opened her eyes. She looked extremely worried. "I can't find her."

Keiichi's eyes lit up. "Does she have Banpei with her?"

"If she does I can't detect him," said Belldandy sadly. Keiichi sulked.

_Man. I hate seeing Belldandy like this._

"Keiiichi, I can find Skuld, but you'll have to promise me something." Dark Radiance said in his ear as she hugged him from behind. Keiichi tensed up and blushed.

"You can find Skuld?" He said.

Belldandy's jealous eyes lit up. "Dark Radiance can find Skuld?" asked Belldandy with a slightly steely voice.

Urd sat up. "Why didn't I think of that! Skuld may be hidden from a goddess, but maybe not from a devil!" She smiled with glee. "She is so going to get it."

Keiichi stood up. "Okay Radiance, do your thing." She floated over the table, faced Keiichi, and folded her arms over her chest. "You have to promise me one thing and then I'll do it." Keiichi nodded. "Okay what?"

Radiance smiled. "You have to promise you'll give me a chance and not be biased toward me because I was Hild's devil."

Keiichi looked at her in surprise.

"Come on Keiichi. It's not that hard. And think about Skuld. She could be alone, cold, and miserable. Or worse, some pervert could have grabbed her."

Keiichi sighed. "Okay I promise."

"Good," Radiance said.

"You guys done talking?" said Urd impatiently. Belldandy had her hands clasped together. "Oh I hope Skuld is alright."

Dark Radiance floated up and closed her eyes. After about 2 minutes she opened them. "Okay. Keiichi lets go."

Keiichi stood up. "She's found Skuld! Lets go!"

Keiichi, Urd, and Belldandy ran outside into the night air.

Urd smiled. "I'll grab your bike. You and Belldandy get on the road."  
They nodded and ran to the road. Urd and bike floated down onto the road.

"Where's the sidecar?" asked Keiichi.

"Doesn't matter right now," said Urd, "and Belldandy can just ride behind you."

Keiichi blushed. _So that's what Urd did._

"Keiichi, we need to go!" said Belldandy. Keiichi snapped out of his thoughts and got on his bike.

Belldandy got on behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He blushed.

_Okay where first Dark Radiance?_

_"Just get to town."_

Keiichi started his Beemer.

_Sounds normal._

_"Yeah the spell wore off already."_

_That's good._

...

"Oh Skuld! You're okay!" Belldandy embraced Skuld.

Keiichi and Belldandy had driven by an ice cream place when Dark Radiance sensed her nearby. Apparently Skuld had gotten hungry hiding and had ventured into the local ice cream place.

_Typical Skuld. _Keiichi smiled.

"Big Sis! I've been okay, actually! Wait how did you guys find me?" Skuld asked while being squeezed by Belldandy.

"Dark Radiance found you," said Keiichi smiling.

"Darn it. I knew I didn't study up enough on concealing." said Skuld as Belldandy released her.

"But I bet none of you has noticed Banpei," she said proudly, "Banpei release invisibility." Banpei materialized in the corner.

"Whoa," said Keiichi. _Great. Now I have to worry about an invisible, overprotective Banpei._

_"I wouldn't worry to much. It's not like you even do anything with Belldandy."_

_Hey! … how did you know that?_

_"It's obvious. You guys aren't even official, huh?"_ Keiichi imagined Radiance smirking.

_People know we are a couple._

_"But have you asked her to be your girlfriend?"_

_I…_

Keiichi's head dropped in shame.

Then he remembered Belldandy and Skuld. He looked over. They were watching with interest.

"He's having a mind conversation with his devil, huh?" Skuld said.

Belldandy smiled. "Yes! I'm glad they are getting along -"

"SKUUULLLLD!" Urd tromped in. The other people in the shop looked over.

Skuld practically shrinked as Urd gave her a mouthful.

"I have the perfect punishment for you." Urd said with glee.

"Eep! Big Sis!" Skuld grabbed Belldandy. Belldandy smiled. "Urd, it was an accident. She didn't mean to blow up your potions. However, she shouldn't have shot a missile at Keiichi. But - Urd! Urd come back!"

Urd and a crying Skuld ("NOOO! Don't make me build stupid machines. Anything but that!") were already halfway home.

...

Keiichi and Belldandy arrived at the temple 10 minutes later.

Belldandy got off the bike and smiled. She seemed in a better mood.

Belldandy looked at Keiichi and smiled.

"Keiichi, what happened to the sidecar?" she asked.

Keiichi, still blushing, replied, "I think Urd destroyed it. I think she did it so we would have to ride together."

Belldandy blushed. "We didn't really need the sidecar." Keiichi smiled. "Yeah, I'm kinda glad she broke it." He blushed even more. "Me too," said Belldandy. They walked into the house. Skuld could be heard crying in her room.

"I hope Urd didn't punish Skuld too harshly." Belldandy walked down the hallway.

Keiichi smiled. For the first time, Urd had really helped as a wingman.

He walked into the family room. Urd was watching the TV intently. She looked happier.

"Hey Urd," said Keiichi, "I just wanted to say thanks for destroying the sidecar."

Urd looked over at Keiichi and gave a winning smile.

"You're welcome. So I'm guessing you really enjoyed riding with Belldandy, huh?"

"Yeah." he blushed.

Urd floated so that she was horizontal, and placed her hand under her chin.

"Well, I bet she enjoyed it more than you did."

Keiichi blushed even more.

Urd laughed and then went back to watching TV. Keiichi smiled and then looked at the clock.

_It's pretty late. Time for a bath._

Keiichi walked down the hallway. He could hear the sound of Skuld's muffled crying coming from Belldandy's room.

_I'll buy Skuld some ice cream later._

He walked into the bath room.

...

_What a long day. _

Just as Keiichi sat down in the bathtub, Dark Radiance hugged him from behind.

"Ah!" he yelped. His face went red. He turned his head and saw he was inches away from Dark Radiance's face. He started to try to escape, but Dark Radiance held him there.

"Keiiichii, relax. I'm not going to do anything naughty." She started massaging his back.

"Ah! Dark Radiance!... That feels really good. Ahhh... Wait! Stop!" Keiichi turned around and grabbed Dark Radiance's shoulders. "Dark Radiance, you are really - what's wrong with your feathers?" Her outer feathers were slightly deteriorating.

"Okay first thing. Call me Radiance. Second thing. Haven't you ever wondered why goddesses have to cleanse every day? Part of it is they have to clean their angels. Well it's the same with devils." She spread her wings. "Basically you wash my feathers and pull out the yucky ones." Keiichi gulped. "Don't be nervous. It's just my wings," she said.

Keiichi snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was in a bathtub with a stranger. He turned around in the bathtub, still blushing. "Uh... Dark R- I mean Radiance, could you turn around while I clean your feathers?"

She laughed. "You are such a kid." She turned around. Keiichi awkwardly started pulling out her feathers. As he pulled them out they disintegrated. "Uh they are supposed to disintegrate right?"

She looked over her shoulder. Keiichi blushed. "Yeah. And after you are done pulling them out, rinse the feathers."

Keiichi continued pulling feathers out. "You know, your feathers are dark but they radiate a kind of light. Like your name. Dark Radiance. It fits you. I hate to admit it but Hild gave you a good name."

She turned around. "Keiichi! You like my name?" She hugged him. Keiichi blushed furiously.

She let go and turned back around. "You know. That's the first time someone has said something genuinely nice to me."

Keiichi blinked. "Really? But Hild seemed like she likes you a lot."

Dark Radiance shrugged. "She's does, sometimes." Keiichi blinked. "Sometimes?"

She shuddered. "Yeah when she or her angel weren't tormenting me. I never had any freedom of my own. She never let me out into the real world." Keiichi's eyes widened. "Seriously? Wow I never really thought that it might have been hard to be Hild's devil."

_I'm going to let Dark Radiance, I mean Radiance, out whenever I can._

"Oh really Keiichi? That's so sweet."

She turned around and hugged him again.

He blushed then blinked. "How are you able to hear my thoughts? I wasn't directing them at you."

"It's because our spiritual bond has reached the final level. If I want to, I can hear each and every one of your thoughts." Keiichi groaned.

_Then she'll know my - AH! Never mind._

_"Know your what Keiichi?"_

"Will you stop talking to me in your mind! It's freaking me out!"

She let go and turned back around.

"But what if SOMEONE is eavesdropping on us?"

Just then they heard a clatter outside the door.

Dark Radiance laughed. "I'm going to guess that was Urd."

Keiichi smiled. "Yeah." He continued pulling out her feathers until all that remained were the new feathers.

She stretched her wings. "Ahh, much better. Okay, now pour some water over them."

Keiichi grabbed the bucket on the ground and filled it with the bath water. He poured it over her wings.

"Ahh, that feels amazing." she sighed. Keiichi smiled. "You seem to be enjoying this a lot. When was the last time you took a bath?"

"I haven't taken a bath in the longest time. Hild only bathed me once every month so that I wouldn't get sick. Her devil got all the attention. She rarely let me out during baths."

Keiichi blinked. "Wow. I never imagined Hild so heartless."

"It wasn't heartless. It was just how things were," replied Dark Radiance.

Keiichi smiled. "Well, with me, you will get a bath everyday."

She turned around. She looked confused for a second, then she smiled. "Really?" she hugged Keiichi again.

He blushed. "Yeah, but you have to promise me you won't do anything crazy that will upset Belldandy whenever we take a bath."

Dark Radiance let go and smiled innocently. "You would let Belldandy do "crazy" things with you in the bathtub. Why does she get to fight for your love, but I can't?" Keiichi, blushing, froze. "What?" Dark Radiance floated close and gazed straight at Keiichi's brown eyes with her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I think I like you Keiichi."

...

Author notes:

Thanks to everyone who has put a new review on the story. Chapter 4 will probably be up by the end of this Thanksgiving weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

_Foreword: Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed. _

**Ah! My Goddess!: Ah! Keiichi Gets a Devil!**

**Chapter 4**

**Second Day - A Tornado Brews**

"I think I like you Keiichi." said Dark Radiance.

Keiichi blinked. Realization crossed his face.

Dark Radiance pouted. "This is when you say I think I like you too, Radiance."

"I, wow, um, look Radiance, I -"

She grabbed Keiichi's shoulders. "Keiichi, I know the feeling isn't mutual, and I'm okay with that. I just wanted to tell you that I'm starting to like you."

She smiled bashfully at the ground. Then she kissed Keiichi's cheek and then disappeared into his back.

Keiichi blushed, paused, and then sighed.

He was shocked by the kiss, still lingering on his cheek.

He was surprised by how genuine Radiance's confession was.

But most of all, he was worried for the future between Belldandy, Radiance, and himself.

...

Keiichi stirred from his sleep. He had slept well because Dark Radiance had disappeared within the depths of his soul.

He felt his arm around someone. He opened his eyes and saw he was looking straight at Dark Radiance's hazel eyes.

_Her eyes are really pretty._

Keiichi noticed Dark Radiance was blushing… "Ah!" He scrambled to the corner of the room. He looked at Dark Radiance. She was still lying there. Her face was red. Then she sat up. "I have pretty eyes?"

Keiichi sighed. "Yes you do. You -"

Radiance floated so her nose was almost touching Keiichi's.

_"I'm impressed you picked up on my thoughts."_ She gazed into his eyes and blushed again.

_"Well it makes sense since we like each other."_

"What -"

Dark Radiance laughed.

"Okay, it's one-sided…but it won't stay that way because you are stuck with me no matter what."

She started to walk her two fingers up his arm, but Keiichi dashed out of the room.

"Playing hard to get? That won't last long." Radiance smiled. Her eyes burned with determination.

…

Belldandy smiled as she rode on the back of Keiichi's motorcycle.

She really liked riding behind Keiichi.

_He feels so warm and kind._

Belldandy frowned. She felt a darkness emanating from the core of his soul.

She hugged him tighter and rested her head on his back.

"Belldandy?" asked Keiichi.

"Yes?" said Belldandy.

"Um, you are squeezing me kind if hard. Could you loosen your grip?" They stopped at a red light.

Belldandy gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry Keiichi, I didn't realize I was squeezing hard."

He smiled. "It's alright. Anyway, are you alright? Something seems to be troubling you."

Belldandy was glad he couldn't see her face filled with worry.

"I'm okay," she said.

The light turned green.

"Are you sure?" asked Keiichi as he accelerated. "Because from the way you were squeezing me I don't think you are."

She closed her eyes.

"When it's just us together, I'm always happy."

A little voice in her mind spoke.

_But you'll never be fully alone with Keiichi ever again._

She shut the voice out of her head, but it continued to echo through her entire being.

She squeezed Keiichi again.

…

The bell rang.

"Dismissed!" said Professor Ozaki.

Keiichi sighed in relief.

_Thanks for being quiet, Radiance._

_"Argh. Finally class is over. How do you mortals survive this? I've been dying to smite your professor with a dark bolt."_

Keiichi blinked. He hoped she wasn't literally dying to "smite" his professor.

_…I'm glad you didn't. Anyway, I'll make it up to you today._

_"Oh! With a date? I'm so excited!"_

_What? I never said anything about a date._

_"Please Keiichi? I'll -"_

"MO-REE-SAW-TOE!" interrupted Tamiya from the doorway.

Keiichi sighed.

…

"I'll be back in 2 hours." said Tamiya as he and Otaki walked away.

Keiichi sighed.

Dark Radiance emerged from his back.

"Keiichi, why didn't you tell him you don't want to do this?" Keiichi walked over to the toolbox and picked it up.

"We have a race next week, and I enjoy fixing motorcycles. And Tamiya and Otaki already did a lot of work, so this won't take long."

"Racing? Who? Do you race?"

Keiichi scratched his head. "Yeah, most of the time."

Dark Radiance squealed. "I've always wanted a boyfriend who races motorcycles!"

Keiichi blinked. "Boyfriend?"

Dark Radiance hugged Keiichi from behind.

"Keiiichi, let's date," she whispered into his ear.

"Yah!" Keiichi dashed to the corner.

Dark Radiance pouted and folded her arms. "Am I really that unattractive?"

Keiichi blinked. "That's not the problem. You are really pretty, but I- I'm in love with -"

"I won't give up! You will succumb to me eventually." She paused. "Wait a minute, is that what I think it is?" She floated over to the engine on the motorcycle and peered at it.

"It is! I forgot what it's called, but it's one of the best engines out there!"

Keiichi walked over and did a double-take.

"No way! Where did Tamiya and Otaki get this?"

He crouched looked it over again. "Wow! This must have costed a fortune!"

Dark Radiance floated so that her face was side by side with Keiichi's.

Keiichi turned his head and saw Radiance's starry eyes.

"Radiance, how much do you know about motorcycles?"

Still gazing at the engine, she said, "I know a little thanks to Hild's memories."

Keiichi laughed. "Hild and motorcycles?" He stood up.

"I still can't see Hild liking motorcycles... Anyway, I better get started."

Keiichi started to grab a wrench, but Dark Radiance grabbed it.

"Keiichi, I'll help!"

Keiichi smiled happy Dark Radiance was distracted and wanted to help.

"Okay. We'll finish twice as fast then."

…

Belldandy sighed. After Tamiya and Otaki had dragged Keiichi off, she had followed, but Urd appeared and called an emergency "war council."

_I hate to leave Keiichi by himself with Dark Radiance…_

"Belldandy focus here! This is a life and death matter!" exclaimed Urd.

Belldandy snapped out of her thoughts.

Urd sighed. "We need to find a way to detach his devil before Keiichi gets too attached to it. His devil is obviously trying to ruin you and Keiichi's relationship."

"But what if separating them kills Keiichi?" asked Belldandy.

"I thought about that. I'm going to take a trip up to Heaven and bring down some professional help and some much-needed potion materials," She smiled, "In the meantime, you teach Keiichi how to keep his devil inside of him. Even though it sounds bad, he has to learn. That way, Keiichi can keep her from causing trouble."

Belldandy frowned. "You are right. I'll teach him as soon as he returns."

Urd stood up with a look of determination. "I'll be back in a few days. Could you tell Keiichi to buy some sake for me before I return?"

Belldandy smiled. "Yes!"

Urd stopped. "Oh and I'm taking Skuld with me so you and Keiichi can have lots of alone time." She winked.

Belldandy's face turned beet-red.

Urd laughed.

…

Keiichi arrived home around 3.

"I'm home!" he said.

Silence.

He looked in the kitchen. He saw an open cookbook lying on the counter.

He walked into the family room.

_That's weird. Usually either Skuld or Urd are using the TV._

Dark Radiance emerged from his back. "I sense only one goddess in the area."

Keiichi blinked. "One?"

He paused. He heard Belldandy's singing.

He ran outside and found her singing in the grove with Holy Bell.

She stopped singing and turned around.

"Oh! Keiichi! You are home earlier than I expected," she smiled. Holy Bell smiled bashfully at Keiichi.

Keiichi smiled back. "I had help from Radiance."

At the sound of her name, Dark Radiance emerged from Keiichi's back and smiled smugly.

Belldandy smiled back at Dark Radiance. "Why hello Dark Radiance!"

Holy Bell looked Dark Radiance over and then spoke.

Keiichi had no idea what she was saying but could guess what was being said from Radiance's replies. On the other hand, Belldandy could hear Holy Bell but not Dark Radiance.

Right after Holy Bell had finished, Dark Radiance laughed. "You are Keiichi's angel? Hah! You guys can't even talk with each other."

Holy Bell said something.

"Oh? Well I may not have been through much with him, but at least I've talked a lot with him, especially in the bathtub." Dark Radiance smiled and hugged Keiichi from behind. Uh oh. He braced for a jealousy storm.

Holy Bell flared in anger. She yelled something (at which Belldandy gasped and said, "Holy Bell! That was mean!").

Dark grey clouds appeared from nowhere. A tornado funnel started to form directly above the temple.

"Holy Bell! Go back in me and think about what you've said!" yelled Belldandy.

Holy Bell folded her arms, huffed, and then disappeared into Belldandy. The clouds disappeared.

"Um, what?" asked Keiichi. He paused.

"Holy Bell said she is my angel?" He smiled.

Belldandy, embarrassed, replied, "Yes. I apologize for her behavior." She shuffled to the temple in shock and embarrassment.

Keiichi turned and watched her walk off in shock. Radiance, still hugging Keiichi, laughed.

"Keiichi, you just saw what Belldandy truly feels inside towards me." Keiichi blinked.

"So inside, she dislikes you?"

Radiance nodded. "Her angel got extremely angry at me so of course she doesn't like me."

"Wow. I've never seen Holy Bell get angry ." He sighed. "You had to go and provoke her with the bathtub thing."

Radiance unwrapped her arms from around his neck and floated in front of him. She folded her arms.

"Holy Bell made a claim at you by saying she is your angel and so I retaliated. If a man tried to make a claim at Belldandy I'm sure you would retaliate."

Keiichi blinked. He scratched his head.

"Wow. I didn't see it that way…"

He started walking back to the temple.

"Come on, let's go take a bath. But no more fighting, alright?"

Dark Radiance smiled.

"Oh I don't think I'll be seeing Holy Bell for a while." She laughed.

…

Belldandy sat down on her futon.

"Holy Bell come out."

Holy Bell emerged from her back.

She floated in front of Belldandy and looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry Belldandy, I couldn't help it. Keiichi's devil just made me so angry I couldn't control myself."

Belldandy smiled. "It's okay. I understand. I was just shocked."

Holy Bell smiled, then frowned. "I've never felt so angry before."

Belldandy sighed. Then she remembered Urd's war counsel advice. Holy Bell picked up on her thought and smiled. "The sooner we teach him to hold in that devil, the better."

Belldandy nodded. "Once Keiichi's done with his bath, we'll get started."

Holy Bell gasped. Keiichi in the bath with his devil, alone.

"We have to start now!" Holy Bell flew to the door and slid it open. She looked at Belldandy.

"But Holy Bell, he just started to bathe a minute ago..."

An image of Dark Radiance hugging Keiichi in the bathtub shot into Belldandy's mind.

She stood up and ran to the bath room.

…

Keiichi sat down in the bathtub. This time he had swimming trunks on.

_I hope Belldandy's alright. She was really shaken up by the fight._

Dark Radiance emerged from his back.

"Belldandy this, Belldandy that. Could you please stop worrying about Belldandy? She is just in shock that her angel acted that way… are you wearing trunks?" She floated in front of him. Keiichi nodded. "Now I can take baths comfortably."

Radiance laughed.

"You are so innocent."

She smiled mischievously.

"You may not be comfortable, but I am perfectly comfortable being naked -"  
"AH! Angels can take off their cloth things?" He faced the wall.

Dark Radiance laughed. "I'm just kidding. Me, naked, would be too much for an innocent guy like you. You would faint from my eternal beau-"

"Keiichi!" yelled Belldandy.

Dark Radiance frowned.

The door slid open. Belldandy stood there with a scared look on her face that melted away when she saw that Radiance wasn't all over Keiichi.

"Ah Belldandy! He covered himself with his hands, then remembered he was wearing trunks.

Belldandy blushed, and spoke, "Keiichi, meet me in the family room in 5 minutes." She closed the door.

Radiance laughed. "Well that was random."

Keiichi blinked.

"I wonder what's come over her?"

…

Author notes:

Sorry about the delay. I got caught up in the world of Fate/Stay Night over the weekend so I didn't get chapter 4 done.

Anyway, I'll make up for it by making the next chapter extra interesting. Also, the story is going to start to speed up from here on.


	5. Chapter 5

_Foreword: This chapter is written from Dark Radiance's point of view. _

**Ah! My Goddess!: Ah! Keiichi Gets a Devil!**

**Chapter 5**

**Ah! Magic Training from a Devil?**

Keiichi walked into the family room.

"Hey Belldandy, are you okay? You burst into the bath room and then asked to meet."

She smiled. She was sitting at the table, her three strands of hair sticking up in the front as usual.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I ran in like that."

Keiichi smiled. "No, it's okay. I had my trunks on anyway."

Belldandy smiled. "I'm glad you and Dark Radiance are getting along. Holy Bell says it was a smart idea to wear swimming trunks."

At the sound of her name, Holy Bell emerged and bashfully smiled at Keiichi. The absolute devotion to Keiichi showed in her face. _Wow, I could obliterate Holy Bell right now because Keiichi has her undivided attention. I wonder… No. I must stick to the plan._

Holy Bell spoke and Belldandy interpreted. "She says 'Hi Keiichi!'"

Keiichi smiled. "Hi Holy Bell."

She blushed and spoke.

Belldandy listened and then her face went red.

"What did Holy Bell say?" asked Keiichi.

Belldandy blinked. "I would rather not say - "shesaysshewantstotakeabathwithyoutoo!" Belldandy covered her mouth in shock and then gave an angry look at Holy Bell, who was staring at Keiichi intently, waiting for an answer.

_Haha. I just don't understand why they like him so much. He's not super attractive or powerful, and he's short._

Keiichi gave a surprised look and blushed.

"Uh, -"

Dark Radiance gracefully emerged from Keiichi's back.

"Please. A bath with Keiichi with that body? Don't even."

She smirked. _That should make her explode._

Holy Bell ignored Dark Radiance and floated in front of Keiichi. Her hands were clasped as if she was begging and her puppy dog eyes were quite impressive.

Keiichi blushed even more.

"Uh, okay." he said in a small voice.

Holy Bell beamed and hugged him.

Dark Radiance pouted.

"But Keiichi, I thought that was our thing!"

Holy Bell let go of Keiichi and smiled at Dark Radiance.

"Oh wait never mind, cuddling in bed is our thing. Silly me." said Dark Radiance.

_3…2…1…_

Holy Bell almost lost it. She lunged at Dark Radiance and of course, Belldandy held her back.

Keiichi, always trying to stop fights, said, "Wait! I didn't come here to have Holy Bell and Dark Radiance fight. What did you need to talk to me about?"

Holy Bell stopped struggling in Belldandy's arms.

Belldandy, glad that Holy Bell was distracted spoke, "Your first magic lesson begins now!" She beamed.

Keiichi blinked. Then he smiled.

"I can do magic?"

Belldandy nodded. "Yes! Thanks to Dark Radiance, you will be able to do magic spells!"

Keiichi's smile widened.

"Okay, then let's begin."

_"Magic lessons from Belldandy! What could be better?"_

Dark Radiance smiled.

_Magic lessons from me._ She thought to herself.

...

Belldandy levitated a marble onto the table.

"Focus your concentration on the marble and try to levitate it. Normally beginners have to chant a spell, but Dark Radiance is one of the most skillful devils out there, so you won't have to chant simple spells."

"Okay," replied Keiichi.

He concentrated his gaze on the marble.

It skyrocketed through the ceiling.

"Oops." said Keiichi.

Dark Radiance laughed. I knew that would happen.

Belldandy blinked. "Wow."

Dark Radiance smiled. "I thought that would happen. I mean, he has me, and I'm the next strongest being out there. The only beings stronger than me are Hild and The Almighty."

Keiichi listened and then translated.

Belldandy and Holy Bell looked at each other.

They conversed in thought.

Dark Radiance could guess what they were saying.

Keiichi turned to Dark Radiance.

"What exactly do devils get their power from? I know angels get their power from love. So I'm guessing devils get it from hate?"

"Close. Devils get their power from their master's dark emotions. High-caliber devils, like myself, can even absorb dark emotions from the surrounding area. I actually haven't absorbed any energy from you, but I have absorbed quite a lot from Belldandy and Holy Bell," replied Dark Radiance.

"Wait really?" Keiichi asked in surprise.

"Belldandy and Holy Bell have been oozing jealous emotions the whole time I've been here," replied Dark Radiance.

"Wow," said Keiichi.

"But I have energy to last 10 lifetimes, courtesy of Hild hating everyone," added Dark Radiance.

"Really?" Asked Keiichi. "So if we got attacked you could easily protect everyone?"

Dark Radiance smiled smugly. "I wouldn't even break a sweat."

Keiichi smiled. "That's good."

Belldandy and Holy Bell nodded at each other. Keiichi and Dark Radiance looked over at them.

"Keiichi, since you have so much power, you have to concentrate. We will start with bigger objects because levitating them will require more power and will require less fine-tuned control."

Belldandy stood up.

"First we will have you lift a boulder!" She clapped her hands together and smiled.

Keiichi stood up. "Okay." The excitement showed on his face.

…

Keiichi focused his concentration on a boulder. It skyrocketed up about 100 feet, fell back down, and split in half.

"Oops," said Keiichi.

Dark Radiance smirked.

Belldandy smiled.

"I thought this would happen. Try again just with less energy." She chanted a quick spell and fixed the boulder with a wave of her hand.

Keiichi focused on boulder. It flew up 50 feet. This time Belldandy stopped it from falling. She levitated it onto the ground.

"Hmm. Try not focusing so hard," said Dark Radiance.

Keiichi looked at the rock.

The rock levitated and wobbled in the air. After a few seconds the boulder stopped wobbling.

Belldandy and Holy Bell smiled and clapped.

Keiichi smiled. _"Soon I'll be the one protecting you guys,"_ he thought.

Dark Radiance blinked.

…

"Okay, keep practicing. I'll call you in for dinner in a little bit," said Belldandy.

Keiichi smiled. "Okay, thanks Belldandy and Holy Bell."

"You're welcome! And Holy Bell says great work!" replied Belldandy.

They went into the temple.

Dark Radiance heard Belldandy say, "I know Holy Bell, but it can't be helped. Keiichi and Dark Radiance are going to be alone many times throughout the day."

Dark Radiance laughed.

Keiichi looked at her, puzzled.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Just something Belldandy said."

"I didn't hear anything." Keiichi levitated the boulder without looking at it.

"Well, you're not the sexiest devil in the universe." She smiled.

"Uh, I'm not sure what being sexy has to do with anything, but okay." he replied. He spun the boulder and placed it back down.

"I think I've got the hang of it." He levitated all three of the boulders Belldandy had made.

Dark Radiance yawned.

"How about we do some actual magic training?"

_He's going to love this._

Keiichi floated the boulders back onto the ground.

"Uh, ok. Just not something too dangerous."

Dark Radiance smiled. She pointed her finger at the boulder. A small bolt of lightning incinerated the boulder.

"Whoa." said Keiichi.

Dark Radiance smiled. "That is my weakest lightning spell."

Keiichi blinked.

"Okay give it a try. Imagine lightning coming from the depths of your soul and shooting out of your finger," said Dark Radiance.

Keiichi pointed his finger at the second boulder. He shot a giant lightning bolt at the boulder. Thunder crackled. The boulder and everything behind it was incinerated.

"Oops." said Keiichi.

Dark Radiance smiled. "Imagine if you had shot that when angry. You would've incinerated the whole backyard."

Keiichi shuddered at the thought.

Dark Radiance blinked. _Most mortals would be reveling in their new power._

"Okay, try again. This time with less power. And imagine a little spark coming from your soul."

Keiichi pointed at the third boulder. A small lightning bolt shot from his finger and incinerated the boulder.

"Yes! With that level of power you could give a goddess a painful but harmless electric shock. So feel free to use this on Skuld." she said gleefully.

Keiichi frowned. "That would be mean. She would cry."

Dark Radiance pouted. "You're no fun. Oh! I have an idea. How about a spell to block Skuld's bombs."

Keiichi smiled. "That would be great."

Dark Radiance floated over the ashes of the third boulder.

"Shoot a lightning bolt at me and I'll block it."

"I'm not going to shoot a lightning bolt at a girl." said Keiichi.

Dark Radiance folded her arms. "I'm a woman. And an infinitely powerful one at that."

Keiichi smiled. He scratched his head. "Okay. Here goes nothing."

He pointed his finger at Dark Radiance and fired.

She yawned and the lightning bolt hit an invisible barrier in front of her.

"Okay. Now I'm going to shoot one at you. Imagine a barrier in front of you." She pointed her finger ("Ah! Wait! Yah!"). Keiichi shielded himself with his arms. The lightning bolt hit a barrier. Keiichi opened his eyes.

"Did I just make a barrier?"

Dark Radiance smiled. "Yes. A strong one. You are learning fast."

Keiichi smiled. "You really think so?"

Dark Radiance nodded. "In no time you will have the skills of a first class demon ."

Keiichi paused and then smiled.

"Actually, having the skills of a first class demon would be a very good thing."

"Dinner time!" called Belldandy.

"Perfect timing," said Dark Radiance.

They walked to the temple.

_Oops. I should have taught him a reflecting barrier spell. Maybe later._

Dark Radiance smiled.

…

Everyone was situated around the table: Keiichi in between Holy Bell and Dark Radiance with Belldandy on the side of the table next to Holy Bell. Keiichi and Holy Bell were both blushing. _They are so innocent and childish. Blushing because they are sitting together. Haha. _

"It's kind of weird without Urd and Skuld arguing all the time," said Keiichi.

"Yeah. I miss them," said Belldandy.

"Me too," admitted Keiichi.

He slurped up some noodles.

"Mmm. Wow. It's very good Belldandy."

Belldandy smiled. "I didn't cook. Holy Bell did." Oh? The angel can cook too?

Keiichi turned to Holy Bell. "Oh really? It's delicious, Holy Bell."

She blushed and looked down bashfully. She spoke and Belldandy translated.

"She said, 'Thanks Keiichi. It means a lot coming from you.'"

Keiichi smiled. "You're welcome."

Dark Radiance spoke. "Keiiichi. I want to try." Keiichi started to hand her the chopsticks, but Dark Radiance spoke.

"Keiichi. I don't know how to use chopsticks... Actually I've never really had food before I got here."

Keiichi looked at her. "Really?"

Belldandy's face dropped. "That's so sad."

Dark Radiance smiled. "It's okay, I never really had time for food anyway." Keiichi translated to Belldandy. He paused. His face lit up.

"I'll teach you. Then you can eat with us whenever you want."

Belldandy smiled. "What a wonderful idea!"

Dark Radiance smiled. "Okay!" _Yes! I'm a genius to come up with this sob story!_

Keiichi handed two chopsticks to Dark Radiance.

"Okay. First you start by holding one chopstick like a pencil." He demonstrated.

Dark Radiance did the same.

"Then, put the other chopstick on top and grab things like this." He picked up a noodle.

Dark Radiance tried, but couldn't get it.

"Uh, here I'll help."

Keiichi grabbed her hand and put the chopsticks in the right spots.

"Okay. Like this." He moved her hand with his hands and picked up a noodle.

Dark Radiance blushed and smiled. "Oh, I get it!" She picked up a noodle.

_Yes. The jealousy coming from Belldandy and Holy Bell is so delicious. I am soo good at this! Hild always said that sob stories would work on Keiichi. _

She fumbled around a bit, and then said, "I did it!" She beamed and hugged Keiichi.

Keiichi blushed. Dark Radiance let go. Keiichi smiled at her.

"Wow. I didn't think you would learn it so fast."

Belldandy snapped out of her jealousy and smiled. "That's great, Dark Radiance!"

Dark Radiance smiled at Belldandy and glanced at Holy Bell.

_Hehe. I can practically see the jealousy oozing from Holy Bell._

Dark Radiance slurped the noodle.

"Hmm. Actually. They are pretty good," she said.

Keiichi translated.

Holy Bell, staring off into space, snapped out of her jealousy and smiled. She spoke and Belldandy translated.

"She said 'Thanks!'"

Keiichi smiled. _"It's the first time they have talked nicely to each other."_

Dark Radiance smirked. _It's not my fault. Holy Bell hates me. I, on the other hand, don't really think anything of her._

Keiichi did not jump this time. He slurped some noodles. _"I don't think she hates you. She just dislikes you because you were Hild's devil."_

Dark Radiance laughed. _I think she hates me because she fears I may steal you away from her. _

Keiichi paused. Before he replied, Belldandy, unaware of their mind conversation, spoke, "Keiichi, after you are done, can we talk in my room?"

Keiichi looked at Belldandy and smiled. "Uh, okay." He slurped up the last of his noodles and drank the soup.

"Thanks Holy Bell." He stood up. He looked at Belldandy. She had serious look on her face. She stood up.

"Holy Bell and Dark Radiance, I need you to stay here for a second. I have placed an energy field so that you may be apart from us." Holy Bell nodded. Dark Radiance folded her arms. "Fine by me," she said. Keiichi translated.

Belldandy smiled. "Good." She walked out of the family room.

"I wonder what's gotten into her?" Keiichi thought as he followed.

Dark Radiance already knew what the talk would be on.

_She's going to teach you how to keep me inside your soul._

Keiichi almost tripped.

…

Belldandy slid her door shut. She placed a barrier spell around the room and then sat down on her futon. Keiichi sat down on the other end of the futon.

_I rarely see her this serious._ "Is everything alright, Belldandy?" he asked. Belldandy smiled.

"Yes."

Keiichi thought for a second. "It's about Dark Radiance. Isn't it?"

Belldandy nodded. "I'm worried about Dark Radiance."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I don't think she was sent here to kill us, because Hild would want to kill us herself."

Keiichi replied.

Belldandy thought for a second. She spoke. "Urd and I talked about Hild's plans."

Keiichi sat up. "Okay."

Belldandy continued. "We decided to teach you to keep Dark Radiance inside your soul, and that we need more goddesses around just in case. One of the reasons Urd is in heaven is to bring Lind here."

Keiichi nodded. "That's a good idea. But keeping Dark Radiance inside seems a little harsh."

"It will only be for emergencies." said Belldandy.

Keiichi paused. "I can keep Dark Radiance inside of me even though she is one of the strongest devils out there?"

"Yes. I believe so." she said.

She handed Keiichi a ring. "Here. As long as you are wearing this ring and you chant this spell, Dark Radiance will not be able to come out of your soul."

Keiichi took the ring and put it on his right-hand ring finger.

Belldandy took out a piece of paper.

"Here."

Keiichi took the paper and looked it over.

"Okay. How many times can I use the spell?"

"Three times," said Belldandy.

…

Keiichi lay down on his futon. Dark Radiance emerged and lay next to him.

"Ah! Radiance!"

Radiance laughed. "I'm not doing anything."

Keiichi rolled over onto another futon.

"Oh? Two futons? You don't like sharing yours with me?" She pouted.

"Now you have your own futon and you don't have to share with me." He smiled.

_That won't make a difference. He'll wake up with me in his arms as usual._

Keiichi laid on his back and looked at the ceiling.

"Radiance, do you miss Hild?"

Radiance blinked.

"I don't miss her at all. Being her devil was hard. With you, it's like I'm on vacation."

"Really?" he asked.

"Hild and her devil worked me and bullied me like crazy and that was just how things were," she replied.

Keiichi turned so he was facing her.

"Well I'm glad it's been a vacation for you here with me." He smiled.

_What is this warmth? _

Radiance smiled back. "But you still owe me a date."

Keiichi yawned. "Yeah. Me and Belldandy will show you around town sometime."

Dark Radiance pouted. "That's not a date. You have to take me alone."

She floated close to him.

Keiichi blushed and rolled so he was facing the wall.

Radiance floated over and lay down in front of him.

She grabbed his hands.

"Please Keiichi?"

She noticed the ring on his finger.

_Oh. So that's how they are going to do it._

Keiichi, blushing, looked at his hand. "I can't have you floating around in public."

Radiance smiled and floated back on her futon.

"That won't be a problem. So I'll take that as a yes, then."

She floated back to her futon and lay on her back.

"Good night Keiichi."

Keiichi blinked. _"I wonder what she means by that? All well. It's late."_

He rolled onto his stomach. "Good night Radiance." In 10 minutes he was asleep.

_He shouldn't be able to sleep because I'm right here._

Dark Radiance smiled. Well, e_ven though he is a loser, and I have to fake that I like him, he is hard to get. _

_However, no man can resist me. Tomorrow, I'll get him to like me even more._

…

Author notes:

Thanks to everyone who has recently favorited and followed. Sorry about the infrequent posts. Hopefully, I will not be as busy this next month.


End file.
